


Day at the lagoon

by Crazy_broppy1995



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls World Tour, Trolls the beat goes on
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_broppy1995/pseuds/Crazy_broppy1995
Summary: A day at the lagoon for poppy and branch, with a few guests
Relationships: poppy and branch, wani and tresillo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Day at the lagoon

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to “smuggries” on Instagram who suggested wani and tresillo be part of this adventure

It was the first day of summer in troll village, and everyone knew what that meant: Queen Poppy and her boyfriend, Branch, were the only ones allowed to go to the lagoon on the first day. And, Poppy was allowed to bring 2 guests if she wanted. Branch was hoping she wouldn’t choose guests so they could have some alone time but of course he was wrong.

Branch blushed as he held hands with Poppy as they walked towards the lagoon, he kept stealing glances at her swimsuit and he couldn’t believe how gorgeous she looked in her bright blue two piece, he was gonna comment on it when...

“Can you please use my right name?! Seriously it’s getting on my nerves”

Yup the fighting

“Oh come on ‘Tracey’ you know you love it”

Branch sighed and glanced back at the “guests” Poppy invited... Wani, the Kpop leader, and Tresillo, the Reggaeton leader. He was about to yell at them when Poppy squeezed his hand and he heard her gasp

“Branch! There’s the lagoon and it’s gorgeous”

Branch quickly scooped her up and started running towards the water, Poppy threw her towel on the ground before Branch cannonballed into the water, holding onto her tight. They resurfaced for air, both giggling and starting to kiss. They got out of the water and Branch looked back down at her suit, blushing and quickly getting back in the water. Poppy blushed and walked over to Wani and Tresillo setting up some chairs 

“Are you guys gonna behave while we’re here or do I have to babysit” she asked trying not to laugh

Tresillo was about to answer when he saw Wani remove her jump suit and showed off her swimsuit, same shiny color just showing off more skin. Tresillo quickly jumped into the water and Poppy started to laugh

“Well” started Wani “I guess that’s one way to stop from fighting” she sat in a chair and put on some sunglasses before Poppy rolled her eyes and jumped back in, swimming slowly towards Branch. He smiled and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and lowering his head to start sucking and kissing her neck. Poppy moaned as quietly as she could, keeping an eye on Tresillo who was on the other side of the lagoon

“B-branch” she felt him smile and his hands started traveling lower, Poppy squeezed his shoulders and bit her lip. She loved when he gave attention to her shoulders and it was a little bit of a turn on that he wanted to do this to her in a public spot 

She felt his fingers start to move her swim bottoms and she quickly looked up at him, a smirk and a blush on his face and she brought him in for a quick kiss on the lips. She felt his fingers rubbing close to her nether regions and she gave him a quick nod before...

“Hey guys, Wani is making some sandwiches, you want some?” Asked Tresillo, swimming uncomfortably close to them

They both jumped away from each other, Branch’s hand quickly coming above the water and Poppy fixing her bottoms, both faces dark red and Branch tried to hide behind Poppy a bit

“Um... y-yeah well come make some in a bit” Poppy stuttered and have a quick glance at Branch as Tresillo swam back to the shore and took some bread from Wani. Branch sighed and Poppy quickly turned around, starting to laugh and holding herself up by grabbing Branch’s shoulders 

“Holy hair, that was close but kind of exciting!”

“Y-yeah I guess almost getting caught while trying to please your lady is fun”

She grabbed his hand and started heading to the shore but Branch stayed put

“You ok?”

“Yeah... I’ll just be a minute. Could you make my sandwich? You know what I like”

It took a few seconds for Poppy to understand what was wrong, but she glanced down and bit her lip before winking at him and swimming away, but not before whispering “I’ll help you with that later baby”

Branch blushed and stayed in the same spot for a couple minutes before getting out and sitting in a chair, pulling Poppy onto his lap and trying to avoid eye contact with Tresillo and Wani

Though from the glances between Wani and Poppy, something told him that Wani knew what they were doing

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna have barb and riff be the guests but that would’ve been a little predictable, so I hope you enjoyed Wani and Tresillo


End file.
